


A Sleepy Tiger is a Kitten

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy John Marcone is an adorable John Marcone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepy Tiger is a Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beachkid for the beta! Inspired by the schmoop_bingo card slot #10 - Sleepy Times.

This wasn’t the first time I’ve seen John run for more than sixty hours without sleep. He always remained sharp, and the most dangerous guy around. But this was the first time I got to see the comedown off an even longer sleepless streak, and I couldn’t believe my eyes. John went from mob boss capable of scaring everyone in a room to a sleepy and stumbling graceless man with all the threat potential of a kitten. A sleepy kitten with barely opened eyes.

“Mmm,” said John, as he nuzzled at my neck. His arms were around me but not with his usual possessive grip. He was holding me like I was a teddy bear.

He was cuddling. Gentleman Johnny Marcone was cuddling against me and making sleepy murmurs of protest every time I moved. I barely held in my laughter as I all but carried John to his bedroom.

Hendricks had abandoned me to do this alone as soon as he saw John leaning against me in the limo. I had cursed him for it, because I could have used his muscles. But Hendricks had a policy about being within ten feet of us when John started touching me in an unprofessional manner. He was far, far away. He’d insisted on it after he’d caught an eyeful of us for the third time.

He’d even got it written into his contract. Sneaky bastard.

I leaned John against the wall so that I could free a hand to fish out the keys from his pockets. He lasted about two seconds before he began sliding down.

I swore and caught him right under his arms.

“Okay, seriously, you need to think about investing in energy drinks,” I said. “Or an espresso maker. Maybe get one for the limo.”

John blinked at me with an adorably befuddled look. His normally pale green eyes were darker. His hair had was a mess where he’d been resting his head against my shoulder.

I smiled and ,since I couldn’t resist his expression, I kissed him. He parted his lips with a happy hum. I licked into his mouth and he simply let me take control. He relaxed into my arms.

This pliable John was quickly growing on me.

I pulled back to grin at him and saw him mouth after me with closed eyes. When his sleepy brain finally caught that I wasn’t there anymore he frowned and opened his eyes.

“More kisses,” John demanded, but the faintest of sulky pout on his lips took a lot away from his usually authoritative voice. I shook with repressed laughter.

“Sleep first, kisses later,” I said, my voice quivering with my amusement.

“Want kisses now,” John complained. He tried to tug me close but he was so tired he wasn’t able to move me. Lack of sleep had turned this tiger into a kitten.

I laughed, unable to hold it in anymore. It was a juggling act to keep a hold of John, laugh my ass off, and get the bedroom door opened all at once. But somehow I managed.

I had just settled John into his bed when he caught my right hand. His eyes were practically hidden behind his eyelids but I could still see a green gleam as he watched me.

“Stay,” John whispered.

In answer I stripped out of my leather duster, shirt and pants. I slithered under the cover. John wrapped himself around me.

“You owe me morning kisses,” continued John, content now that he had me where he wanted.

“Fine, I owe you, but first get some sleep,” I chuckled and held him tightly against me.

And for the first time in nearly 96 hours after doing everything he could to keep us alive, to keep Chicago safe, John Marcone fell asleep.

End.


End file.
